


After Hours

by hlnwst



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlnwst/pseuds/hlnwst
Summary: Lexa has been working for Clarke for three years and they have a great professional relationship. Clarke's mother had a fundraiser and is hinting that Clarke should have a date...#ClexaWeek2017 Day 4: Fake Dating





	

**Author's Note:**

> Onto Day 4!! I am thoroughly enjoying getting back into the fanfic world writing these two wonderful characters :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The 100 :(

Lexa Woods knocked politely on her boss’ door, waiting to be invited in. After working for Clarke Griffin for three years, she was well aware of her moods. She was definitely in a knock-before-entering mood that Friday afternoon.  
“Yes?” came the exasperated reply.  
Lexa quickly opened the door and stepped inside. “Miss Griffin, I have your mother on line one. I know you requested no interruptions but-“  
“That’s okay, Lexa.” Clarke Griffin cut her off with a sigh. “My mother can be incredibly stubborn.”  
“That must be where you get it from,” Lexa quipped.  
The quiet snort from her boss was enough to make Lexa smile. It had taken them a while to reach a level of familiarity where she could make jokes like at her boss’ expense and not be fired for it. She considered herself very lucky. Clarke Griffin was a powerhouse in the advertising world and Lexa could count on one hand the people that were allowed such informality.  
“I’ll just put her through. Would you like a caffeine fix?”  
“Oh my God, yes. Seriously, what would I do without you?” Clarke replied appreciatively.  
“Suffer endlessly,” Lexa sassed, walking out of the office and closing the door behind her. She transferred Clarke’s mother through and headed down the hallway to the small kitchenette where a small, but ridiculously expensive coffee machine made her boss’ dreams of working eighteen hour days come true.  
Lexa had worked for a few months as a barista so when Clarke first discovered her finesse for making a fucking good cup of coffee, she had added that to her daily list of chores.  
Lexa wasn’t Clarke’s slave by any means. She actually really enjoyed her job. Clarke treated her fairly and their working relationship, while professional, was comfortable. Passably friendly at times.  
It helped Lexa to compartmentalise like that because when she’d first started at Sky Designs, she’d had the most ridiculous crush on Clarke. So much so that she was almost sure her resultant clumsiness was going to get her fired. On the contrary, Clarke just seemed to giggle whenever she dropped or spilled something, and had no problem waiting for Lexa to get herself ready.  
It had taken a long and painful eighteen months for Lexa to deal with her crush. As far as her friends knew, she was totally over Clarke Griffin, but she knew that there was a teeny flickering flame deep inside her. She’d just gotten exceptionally good at hiding it.  
Finishing Clarke’s coffee off with a drop of vanilla, Lexa made her way back to her desk. Clarke was in a heated conversation on the phone with, undoubtedly, her mother. Senator Abby Griffin was a powerhouse all on her own and the two Griffin woman were well known in DC media. Lexa knew that Senator Griffin had a fundraiser that evening – she did plan every minute of Clarke’s day, after all – so she guessed the phone call was related to that.  
“No, Mom! I did not forget!” Clarke said, pinching the top of her nose.  
Lexa smirked and placed the coffee on her boss’ desk. She absolutely had forgotten. Luckily, Lexa was pretty excellent at her job. She walked to the closet behind the door and opened it, pulling out a garment bag.  
Clarke’s eyes widened and she mouthed thank you. Lexa just inclined her head in acknowledgement.  
“What? No. No. I said no, Mom! I’m twenty-eight, for God’s sake. I don’t need you arranging a date for me.”  
Lexa had to smile again as she walked out of the office. Clarke Griffin was a workaholic. She did not date as far as Lexa knew, and even if she did, it wouldn’t be any of her business.  
The smile faded somewhat as Lexa sat down and began answering the latest emails that had come through. She didn’t have any right to feel anything towards the multiple suitors that her boss had. She’d signed for flowers, chocolates and even cleared Clarke’s schedule for impromptu dates. She was high profile and Lexa was, well-  
No. Nope, no. Not going down that road again. Lock it down, Lexa!  
Taking a deep breath, she focused on her work which, luckily, kept her occupied for the rest of the afternoon. Most of the company finished between four and four-thirty on a Friday, but Lexa often found herself working as late as Clarke. She didn’t like leaving her boss at work by herself. On more than one occasion she had done so and returned the next morning to find Clarke still working in the same clothes, or asleep on the sofa in her office.  
“Lexa?”  
The brunette looked up and-  
Holy fuck, thank God I’m sitting down.  
Clarke looked radiant. She looked so, so beautiful. The silver dress hugged her figure perfectly and her make up was done to perfection. Subtle was such a good look on Clarke Griffin. It showcased her total beauty.  
“Wow,” Lexa found herself whispering. She collected herself quickly and stood up slowly. “Um, you look lovely this evening, Miss Griffin. I’m glad the dress fits.”  
“Oh, I love it. Thank you.” Clarke smiled and Lexa had to reign it in and fast. “I thought you would have left by now.”  
“Oh, well, old habits die hard, I suppose,” Lexa covered. “Shall I call you a car?”  
Clarke cocked her head as if she were contemplating something. Lexa had the phone in her hand, waiting to dial.  
“Lexa, do you have a dress?”

Clarke smirked in glee a she pulled her protesting assistant into her favourite boutique. She’d called ahead and arranged that they stay open for her. She was, after all, one of their most loyal customers.  
“Miss Griffin, I really-“  
“Lexa, you really need to keep quiet and pick a dress,” Clarke cut her off. She smiled at the salesperson she dealt with often. “Hi, Monty. Could you get this one in something shimmery? I need her at glamour level ten like, five minutes ago.”  
“Of course, Clarke,” Monty replied with a smile. “Right this way, Miss Woods.”  
“How do you…?” Lexa asked in confusion as he led her into a separate room.  
Clarke giggled to herself and sat down on the sofa. She gladly accepted the champagne offered to her with a quick thank you.  
Her phone rang again and Clarke rolled her eyes, knowing exactly who it was.  
“I’m on my way, Mom,” she answered in lieu of a greeting.  
“You’re late,” her mother scolded.  
“At least I’m consistent,” the blonde fired back.  
“Wells is already here, as are Raven and Bellamy.”  
Clarke pulled a face. “We’ve already had this conversation, Mom. I am more than capable of finding myself a suitable date. No one’s going to care, anyway. This fundraiser is all about you. I’m only coming to support you.”  
“Oh, Clarke, that is very sweet,” her mother cooed.  
Clarke grinned, proud of herself.  
“It wouldn’t hurt to have someone on your arm, though. Just to deter-“  
“If you’re implying that me being single has some kind of effect on you and your campaign, I will end this call right now and go home,” Clarke threatened. “I’ve done a lot for you over the years, Mom, even when it was the last thing on Earth I wanted to do. I support you because I love you and I believe in what you’re doing. That does not give you the right to emotionally blackmail me into shacking up with someone who fits your standards just so that media have some nice things to say. I am the fucking media, Mom.”  
“Clarke,” her mother sighed. “It’s not for the media or even for me. I want you happy. I want you to smile and have that feeling of going home to someone.”  
Clarke’s response died on her lips as Monty appeared in the doorway, pulling her assistant with him.  
“Mom, gotta go. Bye.” She hung up and just took in all five foot seven inches of absolute perfection.  
Holy shit.  
Lexa looked absolutely stunning. Clarke wasn’t blind; she’d always known that her assistant was an attractive woman, but she didn’t want to ruin things by engaging in…something with her favourite employee. Lexa was an excellent assistant, the best that Clarke could ever have wished for. And even though Clarke often found herself staring at her through her open office door, or listening to her deal with difficult directors so that she didn’t have to, she knew that her admiration couldn’t extend further than her own imagination.  
“Lexa, wow. You look-“  
“This looks ridiculous, Miss Griffin.” Lexa’s beautiful eyes were lined in an eyeliner than made them pop. “I don’t need a dress.”  
“Well, the dress code is formal and as lovely as your slacks and button up are, they wouldn’t quite fit the bill.”  
Lexa sighed. “Very well. Is there anything specific that you require me to do tonight, Miss Griffin?”  
Clarke furrowed her brow slightly and stepped closer to her assistant. “I just want you to have fun, Lexa.”  
“F-Fun?”  
“Yeah, apparently it’s a thing. And I’ve forgotten how to do it, or so I’ve been told.” Clarke rolled her eyes. “And since you work the same hours as me – I’ve told you not to, by the way – this fundraiser will be a chance for us to relax and try this having fun thing that everyone raves about.”  
Lexa gave her a small smile and Clarke’s heartrate sped up. God, she was so gorgeous.  
“Firstly, I know how to have fun. I am a fun master. Secondly, you wouldn’t be able to work the long hours you do without me providing you with your caffeine and an endless stream of entertainment.”  
“Entertainment?” Clarke chuckled. “Is that what you call really bad impressions?”  
“Well, they seem to inspire you,” Lexa countered.  
The blonde had to smile at that because Lexa was absolutely right – she did inspire her. The last two big campaigns had featured art and characters that she’d thought of on one of their many late nights working.  
“Come on.” Clarke waved goodbye to Monty and led Lexa out to their car. God, she hoped that she wasn’t going to make fools out of both of them.

Lexa tried desperately to control her breathing. She didn’t know anything about high society. Well, sure, she’d planned events and such before, but she’d never actually attended one. How was she meant to act? Did she have to eat differently? Like, did people have different etiquette at functions like-  
“Stop thinking so loudly,” Clarke murmured.  
“I-I’m sorry, Miss Griffin,” Lexa stammered, her nerves getting the better of her. “I’ve just never really done anything like this before and this your mother’s fundraiser so you’ll be-“  
“Lexa.”  
The brunette cut off her sentence the second she felt Clarke’s hand cover her own. Physical contact was something they were definitely not familiar with.  
“Just for tonight, can I be Clarke?”  
Lexa looked at her in confusion.  
“I know that you’re my assistant, and we have a really good professional relationship, and I love it. But tonight, we’re not at work and… Just call me Clarke?”  
“I…” Lexa blinked, not entirely sure what the correct response would be to make sure that she still had a job come Monday morning. “Um, okay.”  
Clarke smiled. “Okay what, Lexa.”  
She smiled. “Okay, Clarke.” She could have sworn she saw her boss’ cheeks redden a bit, but the car was dark so she was probably just imagining things.  
“Okay, Lexa.” Clarke squeezed her hand and let go.  
Maybe one day I’ll have the courage to hold her hand and never let go.  
It was going to be a long night.

Clarke was immediately swept up in a sea of people that she vaguely recognised as soon as she walked through the doors. She generally didn’t have much of an issue mingling and chatting with people that she knew she’d only see once or twice a year, but whenever she was pulled into another conversation, she looked around for Lexa.  
Her ever-dutiful assistant was always stood to one side, her hands folded behind her back in a stance that Clarke recognised well. She was uncomfortable. Quickly apologising to the congressman that had engaged her in a conversation about some ecological bill, she slipped away and grabbed Lexa’s hand, pulling her to one side of the glamorous venue.  
“Lexa, I’m sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking. You’re so obviously uncomfortable.” Clarke grimaced at her own selfishness, wanting to spend some more time with Lexa. “I don’t… If you’d rather leave, I understand.”  
Lexa paused for a moment, as was her way. Clarke appreciated that she took the time to think about what she wanted to say.  
“I’m okay, Miss Gr-Clarke,” she corrected herself, smiling a little. “I will admit that this is all very new to me and quite intimidating, but I am happy to be here. With you.”  
The last two words made Clarke’s heart start to hammer and she smiled brightly. “Okay, I’m gonna have to schmooze some more, but will you come with me? Engage with the people. Remember, you’re not my assistant tonight.”  
Lexa nodded, taking a deep breath. “Okay.”  
Clarke squeezed her hand, not having realised she was still holding it. “Okay.”  
They rejoined the masses and Clarke wasn’t surprised at how easily Lexa slid into conversations. She was incredibly bright and had a keen sense of politics. Briefly, Clarke wondered if she was being selfish in holding her back. She could absolutely see Lexa in front of a large room, passionately talk about things that needed to change and – more importantly – how to change them.  
She didn’t realise that she was staring at Lexa until those green eyes met hers expectantly. She’d obviously missed a question.  
“I’m sorry?” she asked politely.  
“Mayor Kane asked if you’d reconsidered his offer of a rebrand,” Lexa repeated, her eyes and tone dancing with a mirth that Clarke knew she would be the only one to pick up.  
Chuckling, she turned to the Mayor. “Marcus, I would have thought that refusing nine times would be answer enough.”  
Lexa was biting her lip, most likely to keep from smiling too widely. She and Clarke knew exactly how much the blonde hated the idea of having her very successful company aligned with the Mayor’s office. Politics were her mom’s forte, not hers.  
Speaking of…  
“Clarke! I have been looking everywhere for you!” Abby Griffin appeared to Clarke’s right, looking elegant as always.  
“Sorry, Mom.” Clarke leaned down to lightly kiss her cheek. “I was bombarded as soon as I walked in.”  
“I understand, honey. I hope that you’re playing nicely with Mayor Kane.” She smiled at them both.  
“But of course, Abby. We are never anything but civil to each other.” He winked at Clarke, who laughed. Their relationship was, for the most part, a good one, but Clarke was stubborn – like her mother, and sometimes that didn’t go down too well in politics.  
Well, certainly male-driven politics.  
“Clarke, Finn has been asking after you,” Abby began, attempting to lead Clarke away.  
“Mom, wait,” Clarke began, making sure to grab Lexa’s hand before she was firmly guided towards the second level.  
The blonde sighed as she ascended the stairs. Her mother wasn’t going to give it a rest unless she said something. She was still holding Lexa’s hand and pulled her closer to murmur in her ear.  
“If I do something crazy, just go with it? Please?”  
Lexa looked into Clarke’s eyes and nodded. “Of course, Clarke. Whatever you need.”  
This woman. Perfection.  
“Clarke! About time!”  
A smile crept across the blonde’s face as she spotted Raven Reyes, a good friend and once-upon-a-time girlfriend. Her mother had never really got over the fact that Clarke and Raven didn’t last.  
Raven pulled her in for a hug and Clarke reciprocated with enthusiasm.  
“How are you, Raven?” she asked the engineer.  
“Eh.” Raven lifted a shoulder. “Same shit, different city.”  
Clarke chuckled, guiding Lexa forward subtly. “This is-“  
“Princess!”  
That time, she did outwardly cringe and Lexa, being as observant as she always was, noticed immediately. Clarke felt a soft hand resting on the small of her back. She just nodded quickly before turning to the owner of the voice.  
“Hey, Finn,” she greeted politely. “Good to see you.”  
The boy had become a man…sort of. Unfortunately, Clarke still couldn’t shake the image of an eighteen-year-old boy out of her mind. Finn was her past, but only she seemed to accept that.  
“It’s so great to see you, Clarke,” Finn said softly. “I was really hoping we could get a chance to catch up.”  
“I think that sounds like a wonderful idea,” Abby interjected with a smile. “Why don’t the two of you get us all some drinks?”  
Clarke frowned. “No, I’m good, Mom. Listen, I want to-“  
“Ah, come on, Princess. It’s just a drink,” Finn goaded.  
“Mom, I’d like for you to meet-“  
“Hey, Clarke!”  
“Jesus fucking Christ,” Clarke muttered. “It’s never-ending.” Switching on a smile, she waved. “Hi, Bellamy. Good to see you.” She turned back to her mom. “I would really like to introduce you to someone, Mom.”  
“Oh?” Abby looked genuinely surprised. “Who?”  
Clarke found Lexa’s hand and tangled their fingers. She tried not to let her body react so obviously to how amazing it felt. “Mom, this is Lexa Woods.”  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Senator Griffin,” Lexa greeted politely, holding out her hand. “Clarke has told me so much about you.”  
“Lexa Woods?” Abby repeated, confusion written all over her face. She still had the courtesy to take Lexa’s hand and give it a simple shake.  
“Yes.” Clarke smiled at her assistant, very glad that she was introducing Lexa to her mother. After all, she was an important part of her life.  
“Your assistant?” Raven piped up, arching an eyebrow.  
Abby’s face belief her for a moment before she schooled it into one of indifference. “Clarke, please tell me you’re not doing work here.”  
“What? No. Lexa’s here with me. As my date.”

Her breath caught in her throat. She’d been happy to go along with whatever Clarke’s plan had been, but she certainly hadn’t expected that.  
“I’m sorry, what was that?” Senator Griffin asked, her eyes disbelieving.  
“Lexa is here tonight as my date,” Clarke replied firmly, her hand tightening around Lexa’s.  
“Clarke, I realise that our conversation earlier may have led you to believe that I wanted you to have someone on your arm tonight, but I had thought that someone here may suit-“  
“May what? Be a better choice? For whom, Mom? Me or you?” Clarke scoffed. “Let me tell you something about this woman. She is so much more than my assistant. She is the closest thing that I have to a best friend. Not only is she drop dead gorgeous, but she’s loyal, kind-hearted, selfless and fierce.” Clarke looked to her, blue eyes sparkling. “So very fierce. She makes my life easier and I couldn’t be more thankful for her. Not only does she inspire me, but she makes me happy. I look forward to being in my office because I know that she’s only a few metres away. Sometimes she hums while she works, sometimes she plays drums on her desk, sometimes she creates entire origami armies and commands them into battle, and it is so fucking adorable.”  
“Language, Clarke,” her mother admonished.  
Lexa could barely breathe. Clarke thought that about her? About her? Her boss turned to face her fully and took both Lexa’s hands in her own.  
“We’ve known each other for a while and if I’m being honest, I’ve been fighting this for way longer than I wanted to.”  
Oh my God.  
Lexa blinked, but a smile crept over her face. If she was dreaming, she didn’t care; she was going to make the most of it while it lasted.  
Feeling bold, Lexa entwined their fingers. “You’re such a sap,” she teased, stepping closer and kissing her boss’ cheek. She delighted in feeling the skin heat under her lips.  
“Yeah, well.” Clarke rolled her eyes, but her smile stayed wide. “Only for you.”  
“Awww!” Raven punctuated the moment, throwing her arms around Clarke’s shoulder. “Look at you, Griffin! Blushing like a schoolgirl. I like it. Keep hold of this one.”  
Clarke met Lexa’s eyes once again. “I plan to.”  
“Well, I didn’t realise that you were already seeing someone, Clarke,” her mother stated. “This awkwardness could have been avoided if you’d simply told me.”  
“That’s my fault, Senator Griffin,” Lexa jumped in before Clarke could rightfully defend herself. “I was nervous about coming here with Clarke. In fact, she managed to convince me at the last minute, which is why we were late. I apologise for that, by the way. I do try to prevent it from becoming a habit.”  
The little sigh that escaped from her boss told Lexa that she had done the right thing. She was used to putting out fires and if Clarke was willing to take such a big risk, regardless of whether it was for show or not (in Lexa’s heart of hearts she knew it was real), Lexa would stand up and fight with her.  
Clarke dropped one of Lexa’s hands and snaked her arm around the brunette’s waist instead. Lexa had to duck her head to hide the furious blush that crept along her face at the gesture.  
“We’ll grab some drinks and be right back,” Clarke stated, pulling the pair of them away.  
Lexa tried to let her mind catch up with her as they walked to the bar.  
“Are you okay?” Clarke asked quietly, her fingers gently caressing Lexa’s hip.  
“I, uh…I suppose I’m just wondering if this is all real,” Lexa replied. She winced, realising how callous her words sounded. “Wait, no, that’s not what I-“  
“Lexa.” Clarke put a finger over her mouth. “I know that this may have seemingly come out of the blue, but I have to be honest. I’ve, uh…” She dropped her head and Lexa tipped her chin back up with her index finger. Clarke took a breath. “I’ve liked you for a long time. Like, a really long time. It wasn’t my intention to bring you here as my fake date. Well, maybe a little, but I really just wanted to spend some time with you outside the office. And here we are now.” She stepped closer. “I can’t say that I’m not happy about it.”  
Lexa smiled and rested their foreheads together. The physical connection soared through her. She felt it right down to her toes. “Do you know how difficult it’s been to keep my crush on you at bay?”  
“How difficult?” Clarke asked, grinning,  
“Torturous. Absolutely painful.”  
“Well, that’s just not fair. I can’t allow my favourite employee to be in pain. So…” Clarke grabbed her drink and took a long sip from the straw. Lexa’s eyes zeroed in on those plump red lips that she had often fantasied about. “What can I do to make up for these months and months of torture?”  
Lexa leaned closer, dodging Clarke’s lips at the last moment to get her own drink from the bar. “Well, I was thinking that I probably deserve a raise.”  
Clarke’s laughter rang out and Lexa knew that if she could make her laugh like that every day, she’d be a happy woman.  
A very happy woman.

**Author's Note:**

> There ya go :) The fake date part was so miniscule lol.  
> Hope you enjoyed it :) Wrote this bad boy in two hours :D  
> -H


End file.
